good morning sunshine
by reviee
Summary: SasuSaku. Suddenly, waking up Miss Sunshine wasn't so easy anymore. —for ssmonth, sshc.


**title: **good morning sunshine  
**summary: **Suddenly, waking Miss Sunshine up wasn't so easy anymore. **  
notes: **thank you sasusaku-headcanons for inviting me to do this; it was tons of fun! happy ssmonth everybody!

* * *

An emergency mission was assigned to them and they were to leave first thing in the morning. This would be their first mission all together–Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke had plenty of missions since his return, but they hadn't formally been Team 7 yet. To say Naruto was excited was an understatement.

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! This is going to be so great, guys!" The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke and Sai, while Sakura and Kakashi stood on either side of them.

"I'm going to pack," Sasuke announced, untangling himself from Naruto.

Sakura sighed, "I guess I should too. God, I hate packing."

Naruto waved, "Remember we're meeting at Sakura's tomorrow at 4AM! Don't forget, you bastard!"

Sasuke glared at the blond and muttered an, 'as if' before walking off. The two left, walking side by side. Naruto and the others watched silently until the blond started snickering. Kakashi and Sai turned to him quizzically.

"Naruto-kun, why are you laughing?" Sai asked, glancing at Kakashi who didn't seem like he cared.

"They look close, don't they?" Naruto continued to cackle.

"So?" Sai blinked.

"So, I'm saying that Sasuke should wake Sakura tomorrow! I'm not waking her!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Kakashi glanced up from his book, nodding, "One of your only good ideas, Naruto."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

–

–

–

When Sasuke arrived at the door of Sakura's apartment, he was confused to find Naruto, Sai and Kakashi already there. They were all staring at him. He was right on time and it wasn't like any of them to be early for anything. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What? Aren't you going to go in?" The Uchiha asked, scrutinizing each of them.

Naruto produced a key and shoved it at Sasuke. "Go wake Sakura up, teme."

Sasuke looked at the key before snatching it and unlocking the door. As he walked in, he heard giggling behind him. He clucked his tongue–what imbeciles.

The Uchiha thought about why they would have him do this. He kept his eye out for traps and bizarre movements. Everything seemed in place. When he reached Sakura's bedroom, he slowly pushed her door open. Her hair was splayed around her and she looked so peaceful. Did they dislike disturbing Sakura?

Sasuke thought back to their genin days. She seemed quite happy to be there on their early training sessions. She was always bursting with energy and grinning and jumping around. Naruto, Kakashi and Sai probably had qualms about disturbing her beauty rest.

Sasuke laid a hand on her shoulder and gently shook, "Sakura, wake up."

When she moaned and turned over, he rolled his eyes. "Oi, Sakura!"

He shook her a little harder. She let out a short 'huh' and before he knew it, he had received a punch in the face. He groaned and held his now bleeding nose. He glared at her sleepy form, sitting up on the bed.

"Sakura, what the fuck was that for?" Sasuke groaned, blood seeping through his fingers.

Sakura blinked innocently, "Didn't Naruto or Kakashi-sensei tell you never to shake me awake?"

"No!" Sasuke growled, whipping around to the doorway.

Surely enough, the rest of his teammates stood there, laughing. Naruto held his stomach, practically collapsing of laughter. Kakashi was definitely giving him a mocking smile underneath that damned mask. Sai gave him a nice, polite smile that Sasuke found completely condescending.

"That's enough," Sakura mumbled as she threw the covers and got out of bed.

Naruto promptly shut up while the other members wiped the smile off their face. Sasuke thought–that was scary.

–

–

–

"I thought you were a morning person." Sasuke told her as they followed Naruto, Kakashi and Sai.

Sakura looked at him, "Huh? No way. I hate waking up. You of all people should know how annoying it is to wake up, grumpy pants. You're so irritated when you wake up!"

"You were always so happy to go on missions and train when we were genin," he said, a little quieter this time.

Sakura blinked–he remembered things about her during their genin days. To her, genin was so far away. It was only four years ago that she was a naive thirteen year old, but she felt like it was centuries ago. She definitely knew Sasuke's life had been turned around and turned back, so it surprised her that he remembered such trivial things.

"Of course," she replied softly, "I was going to see you, wasn't I?"


End file.
